In Search of Paradise
by Miss Mustang
Summary: AU:Modern Times. Willabeth. Elizabeth Swann is experiencing the worst week of her life... until by chance she meets the charming Will Turner. As their paths become entwined and they fall in love they find what it really means to live and love.
1. Chapter 1

In Search of Paradise

_Chapter One_

Dazed, Elizabeth Swann shook her blonde head and wondered how long she had been asleep. Her brown eye's immediately focused on her surroundings and she began to panic when she realised that she was still on the rickety old double-decker bus that she had boarded hours ago. Glancing out the window she felt her heart lurch as she looked out into darkness and as her eyes flicked to her watch she could not help but flinch. "Damn…" she swore under her breath as she read the time on her Mickey Mouse wristwatch. It had been over an hour since they had passed her stop and now, she realised as she caught a glimpse of the ocean in the distance, she was in the heart of Docklands. "This makes it official" she muttered quietly to herself as she stared out into the gloomy streets of the old industrial port. It was undoubtedly the worst week of her young life.

As she silently reprimanded herself for being foolish enough to get herself into this situation she let her eyes roam up and down the bus. The dimly lit vehicle had seen better days, and about as much could be said for its passengers. There was an old man who had passed out in the second row, his empty bottle rolling under his feet making a sound that made Elizabeth shudder as the bus continued down the bumpy old road. The pair of teenagers up the back sat with their arms curled around their legs staring out the window with wide eyes and silent grins, looking as though they were having the_ trip_ of their life. While disgusted by the kids' obvious use of illicit drugs she thought she would rather face them than the man that sat three seats in front of her who was currently having an in-depth argument… with himself.

Sighing Elizabeth let herself get used to the idea of leaving the bus to stand out in the rain in the dark, deserted industrial port, in hope that another bus would come along and take her back the other way; towards her home rather than away from it. Cringing in anticipation she hit the stop button while trying to ignore the little voice in her head that was reminding her that tempting fate once again was a poor idea, especially considering the bad luck she had already experienced this week. Standing up she pulled her coat around her and slung her backpack over her shoulder before walking to the front of the bus and watching as it came to a stop.

"You sure this is your stop Miss?" The bus driver asked giving her a strange look.

She nodded slowly, frowning as the driver's eyes wandered down her slender body. Sending him a sharp glare she quickly jumped off the bus and groaned inwardly as her eyes laid upon the unsheltered bench, that, along with a vertical piece of wood, made the bus stop. "That would be right" She growled as she walked through the rain and collapsed onto the seat feeling defeated. "Wonderful" She grumbled, "and to think I could be sitting down in front of a large wood fire with 'Fifi' and 'Toto' right now" She muttered sarcastically to the rain, thinking about her old life. Her whole body shifted and her brown eyes shone with new found determination as she pictured her Father, after learning of her current predicament, informing her ever-so-politely that he had 'told her she could not make it on her own'.

Glaring at the light in the window across the street she felt herself shaking in anger as she relived the moment when her Father, Weatherby Swann, the Governor of Port Royal, had declared in front of all her friends and family that she was going to marry a man she did not know because she was not capable of surviving alone. She had been so furious that it had been the very next day that she had made the decision to move to London to prove to both her father and herself that she could live independently. She had packed her suitcase and left without a word, only choosing to contact her father a week later once she was safely in London.

Sighing Elizabeth looked up and down the road with a small frown. She sat forward and rested her chin on her hand as the rain continued to drench her hair and clothing. "Everything had been going so well" She whispered sadly as she thought about the past week. "I just had to get that stupid cup of coffee" She groaned as she thought back to Monday morning when she had waited for twenty minutes for coffee only to turn around and spill it onto a business man's _Prada_ suit which had, in turn, led to a series of events that combined to make Elizabeth _almost_ want to go back home.

"Not yet" she whispered in quiet resolve, "I'm not going home till I've proved that I can make it on my own" she thought out loud.

"That's going to be a bit hard to do out here" A deep voice commented gently from behind her.

Elizabeth screamed in surprise jumping out of her seat and spinning around awkwardly to face the speaker. As she stared at the man through the rain she realised that although he was hard to make out in the dark she was comforted by the fact that he was wearing a smart business suit and holding an umbrella. She shivered, the movement making her feel the cold. "I know" She sighed in reply not exactly sure what to say to the man.

"Sorry I scared you" He said honestly, "I was just wondering if you were ok"

Elizabeth smiled weakly but could not find the strength to lie. "Ye…No" She stuttered shaking her head, "No, I'm not" she choked before bursting into tears. "I don't even know where I am" she managed to say. As soon as the words left her mouth she wanted to hit herself in the head. 'You just told a complete stranger that you didn't know where you were' her mind cried in disgust at her complete lack of self-preservation. She felt adrenaline run through her body when she realised he was walking towards her.

"Umm, this is Folder Road, in the heart of Docklands, just over an hour from London" He told her moving his umbrella so that it covered them both. Her heart stopped as she got a better look at his face. He was the most handsome man that she had ever seen in her life. He had beautiful dark eyes that were regarding her with concern, dark hair that sat at his shoulders in gentle waves and perfect golden brown skin. His flawless face was framed with a well kept moustache and goatie and he smelt like expensive cologne and sea water. She blinked suddenly realising that he was talking to her.

"…over the road, its still open, if you want you can get dry and we can call a taxi"

"What?" She asked as she wiped the tears away from her eyes

"Over the road, the pub" He repeated with a small smile, pointing at the lit window in the distance that she had seen earlier.

"Oh" She said as what he had suggested dawned on her. "Errr, is it safe?" She asked slowly not quite sure whether or not the man would take offence to the question. She let out a soft sigh in relief when the man laughed.

"Well it's not Buckingham Palace, but, they won't bother you if you are with me" He assured her with a smile. "Oh, apart from the owner, Jack, but don't worry about him… he's completely harmless, just a tad… well you'll see, it's hard to explain a man like him" He said mysteriously. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. The respect that the young man held for this Jack character gave her a bout of confidence and made her feel at ease with both him, and the decision that had just been made. Although the moment she walked into the old pub she felt her heart quicken, the flight response only paused by the fact that the handsome young man had not deserted her.

'The Black Pearl' was the sign that hung over the bar, and was what Elizabeth considered to be a perfect name considering the clientele. Almost each and every table was filled with a group of ruthless and dangerous looking men. What frightened Elizabeth the most was that although there were some women among them, almost everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at her from the moment she had entered the building. "What 'av you got there Turner?" One of the men called out from a table at the back of the room.

"Nothing for any of you, so go back to your biddings gentlemen" He told the entire group boldly. Elizabeth let out a breath when the group laughed, most of them muttering about being called "gentlemen", and did what he said.

"Thought you had more sense than bringing a pretty little thing like that into a place like this whelp" A man stated from their left. Elizabeth turned to find the man was standing so close that now she faced him their noses touched. She yelped and jumped back running into the man named Turner's chest. "Hello" He mumbled to her as he tilted his head and looked her up and down. "She's a bit soggy, ain't she". As Elizabeth slapped him across the face she heard the handsome man laugh. "I'm not sure I deserved that" He confessed looking at Turner who only laughed harder.

Elizabeth's brow furrowed as she tried to comprehend what was happening. The man, who she now assumed must be the Jack that Turner mentioned earlier, was even stranger than she had imagined. He had long black dreadlocks which were held back by a bandana and he was dressed as though he had stepped out of a pirate movie. He wore black boots, brown leather pants and a white shirt. The only thing that was missing was a sword. "Look, she just needs to use the phone" The man named Turner said.

"Pity it's out of the question" Jack said with a wink at Turner, "Phone's been out all night, it's that down pour, ain't seen a storm like that for years" He explained before turning to Elizabeth, "Sorry 'bout that love, you can spend the night 'ere if you want" He said, winking at her.

"Jack…" Turner warned looking dangerously at the man

"That'll be Captain Jack Sparrow to you sonny" He said looking indignant, "And what shall I call you?" He asked Elizabeth.

"I would rather you don't speak to me at all actually" She stated coolly

Jack was about to say something when Turner cut him off, "If you don't have a phone that works, then I will take the young lady home" He said calmly "You know me better than that Jack"

Jack's expression changed to one that clearly said that Turner ruined all his fun. "Off with you then whelp…" He said waving his hands as if he wanted to be rid of them.

"Captain Will Turner to you old man" He smirked as he ushered Elizabeth out of the bar. As they closed the door behind them Elizabeth heard Jack say to another of the patrons "The whelp is getting cheeky". She smiled as she heard the reply "Yeh, but he's a right lot better than you and me, Jack" and then "I dunno what you are talking about, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow". Laughing she turned to the handsome man who had put up his umbrella and was looking at her with a frown on his lips.

"Do you want my coat? You must be freezing."

She blushed lightly but shook her head no. "I'll be alright, I'm Elizabeth Swann, by the way" She told him feeling a lot more comfortable with him now than she had earlier.

He smiled causing her to blush harder. "William Turner, but call me Will, look I'm sorry about them, they're a rowdy lot, but completely harmless, I think they just started early… if you know what I mean" He told her, "My car is not far from here, if you want I can take you home, otherwise, we can try using my cell in the car, the aerial should help it pick a signal… although I'm not sure about our chances in this storm"

"A lift will be fine" She said, "I live in central London though… is that too far out of your way?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm pretty central myself so I'll just drop you off and go from there" Will replied and began walking up the street.

Elizabeth fell into step beside him. "So you're a captain?"

He laughed, "Sort of, I worked for the Navy while I was studying at university. Because of my history they sort of pushed me up the ranks to Captain and I spent a couple of years as the Captain of the Princess which is one of the Navy's command ships"

"Your history?" She inquired

"I spent most of my childhood on and around boats. My mum and dad died when I was ten and it was Jack who took me in and became my guardian. He was a Captain of a ship though so I grew up sailing all over the world. It was a sort of transport ship so he would offer discounts to people who could tutor me while we were travelling and then we settled her in my final year and I sat my _A Level Exams_ and got into University. Been here ever since."

Elizabeth looked at him in awe. "I'm sorry about your parents, but it sounds like you had an amazing childhood, I can't imagine Jack…"

Will chuckled, "No, I know, it's hard to picture him as a fatherly figure, but he did the best he could. It was amazing, but it wasn't easy. He expected a lot of me… I didn't just study and enjoy the ride; I was considered part of the crew and was expected to pull my weight." He looked at her and smiled, "And what about you? You don't act as though you grew up on the streets of London".

Elizabeth laughed but her eyes betrayed her discomfort. "No I lived in Port Royal, Jamaica, most of my childhood. Actually it was only just over a year ago that I moved here".

Will looked at her, surprised, "Port Royal!" He exclaimed, "Why on earth would you want to leave there?"

Elizabeth sighed, "I had, well, family problems, I guess is the best way to put it" She explained, "But I don't really want to relive that again tonight…"

He nodded and then pointed in front of them, "We're nearly there anyway" He stated and she felt her mood lift at the sight of the silver BMW in the distance.

"I hope you don't mind your interior getting wet" She said shyly, "Jack was right when he said I was a little soggy"

"Don't ever admit he's right in front of him…" Will advised her with a grin, "But no, I don't mind at all"

He held open the passenger seat door and she gracefully stepped in feeling her muscles relax in relief as she rested back into the chair. She pulled her seatbelt on before looking up to find him watching her with a handsome smile. Grateful that the darkness hid her scarlet face she smiled back, silently thinking that perhaps her week would not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Searching for Paradise

_Chapter __Two_

Elizabeth groaned as she realised she didn't have enough hands to pry open the bust lock that supposedly kept people out of her apartment. She had just completed a weeks worth of grocery shopping and after finding that the buildings lift would not go past the second floor, she had walked up five flights of stairs awkwardly dragging the six full plastic bags with her. It had been an effort to get all the bags tangled around her small wrists in a way that gave her the chance to be successful in her plight and now she had almost made it, she was faced with the dilemma of having to untangle them just so that she could force her way into her old apartment then pick them up again. "This is disgraceful" Elizabeth sighed as she considered how lazy she was being as she tried to fumble through her handbag for her keys without putting down any of the bags.

It took about ten minutes for her to fight her way into her dull apartment and although she knew that it would have only taken two if she had just put a bag down, she couldn't help but smile in triumph as she dropped the entire load of shopping onto the bench. Grinning she let herself fall back onto the sofa. Her luck had not seemed to have changed since the week a fortnight ago, but something inside her had. Elizabeth was now more determined than ever. She accepted problems as they came and faced them rationally, celebrating quietly when she found the solution. Although she was happy to let things go on as they were, in the back of her mind she knew that the problems were beginning to mount up and that it would not be long until things came crashing down again. "And this time, I doubt I should be so lucky" She whispered as she closed her eyes and let her mind wander to man who had picked up the pieces last time.

She had not seen or heard from Will Turner since that day, but that had not stopped her thinking about him. She blushed scarlet as her mind wandered somewhere it shouldn't and she forced herself to shake out of her reverie and unpack the bags that she had left on the bench. As she haphazardly put the items into the fridge and cupboards she wondered how she was going to pay next weeks rent. She had managed to keep the payments regular until now so she had never had a problem with Tia, the quirky old building manager. But Elizabeth had heard of her wrath and understood that if she was thrown out on the streets, it would be the end of her freedom. She would have to crawl back to her Father and Lord Beckett. Shuddering she turned on the kettle then picked up the newspaper and sat down at the table, opening it to the employment section.

Two hours and two cups of coffee later she had found four jobs that she decided she would apply for and was now drafting up a resume for each. Sighing out of boredom she let herself stare out the dirty old window at the grey building across the road. Due to her financial situation when she first arrived in London she had had little choice in where she could live. At first living in the small, dingy apartment had been a culture shock, but now she was used to its simplicity and had even grown to accept the aspects of it that had once made her lip curl in disgust.

The small apartment was made up of three rooms clearly defined rooms. The first of these was the living area which included a kitchenette, a small dining area and a carpeted area which she used as a small lounge room. Attached to this room was her bedroom which was sparsely furnished with nothing but a rickety old double bed that squeaked every time she moved and an old wooden bedside table upon which sat a tattered lamp. By walking through the bedroom you could access the small bathroom that consisted of a shower, toilet and basin and a mirror which had a large crack running through it. Elizabeth had always had the opinion that the bathroom was the nicest room in the small house as it had been tiled with dark blue tiles which always looked clean and new.

The other rooms in her apartment were by no means dirty, although they showed the buildings age with the wall paper in most rooms peeling back from the roof and the carpet so trampled it almost felt like cardboard under her feet. Still, it was a home and although it lacked many of the luxuries she had become accustomed to as a child, she could not help but relish in the freedom it offered and it was that freedom that she was willing to fight for. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she looked down at the jobs she had circled. Blushing at the fact that she had deliberately chosen jobs located in Docklands she was glad that Emily, her maid and only true friend, was not here to remind her of the fact that she had a silly crush on a man she had only met once and was unlikely to ever meet again. Still the way that fate seemed to play a part in her life she couldn't help but try and tempt it a little.

Grinning stupidly she turned as a sharp knock on the door drew her out of her thoughts. Leaving her seat she walked over and answered the door to find Tia Dalma, the building manager standing in the door way. Elizabeth stared at her in anticipation, "Err, the rent isn't due till Monday?" She said to the dark haired, dark skinned woman who wore a plain brown dress which was decorated with a collection of beads that hung around her neck.

"Nope" She agreed nodding her head, "But I 'eard that you be needing a job" She said her accent lengthening the words making the situation seem more mysterious than it actually was.

"Ahh, yeah" Elizabeth replied looking at the woman with confusion written on her features. "How did you know?"

"A friend of a friend" She stated simply as she pushed her way into Elizabeth's apartment and sat down at the table. "I got a proposition for you though, an old friend of mine is looking for someone to work at the reception desk at a place in Docklands, don't need to do much, answer the telephone and such, don't need to know much 'ither"

Elizabeth stared at the eccentric woman, disbelief written in her features. "Err, that'd be great, what would I have to do?"

"Like I say, not much, turning up would be a good start. They ain't the most wonderful people, the folk you'll work for, but they be completely harmless" She said as she handed Elizabeth a plastic sleave full of paperwork.

"Completely harmless?" Elizabeth inquired the term setting of alarm bells in her head. "Who gave you this? Who told you I don't have a job?" She asked suddenly.

Tia Dalma rolled her eyes. "I be friends with your old employer, he mentioned I might be needing to kick you out, but you're one of me best patrons, couldn't be letting you go so easily" She explained.

"So you don't know…" She trailed off as she saw the confusion in the woman's eyes. "Never mind"

"It's up to you from 'ere on in, you got the stuff, just turn up on Monday 'n you got the job" She said before leaving her seat and walking out of the apartment "Like I said, it'd be a pity to be losing ya Miss Lizzie" she called as she walked away.

Elizabeth stared at the package of paper work in her hand as she closed the door with the other. She gaped at it for a good five minutes as though she was waiting for it to disappear. Shaking her head she placed it on the table and decided it was time to retire for the evening; it had been a long day.

_Meanwhile…_

"I suggest that you drink more rum" Jack said to Will from the other side of the bar as Will rolled his aching shoulders.

"And how is that going to help me solve any of my problems Jack?" Will asked rolling his eyes.

"It'll make you forget about 'em, that's how" He answered with a smirk. Will sighed as he watched the Captain pull out two glasses and poured a decent amount of the red liquid in both.

"Yeah and then when I wake up at two tomorrow afternoon with a horrible hang over, I will still have to finish that design for Emirate Charters."

"That's when you drink more rum" Jack told him. Will gave him an exasperated look in response prompting the eccentric man to sigh. "Christ boy, what'ya expects me to say? I drink rum n sail ships; I don't build 'em, that'd be your job"

"Thanks for the reminder Jack" Will growled sarcastically.

"I know, why don't you go see the pretty lil' lass that you 'ad 'ere the other night, she'd cheer me up" He grinned.

"You are a dirty old man, you know that" Will stated looking at the man with disgust, "And I'd rather we'd leave her out of this, it's her fault that I haven't finished this design already"

"And why is that, too much sex with the lil' lady?"

"Jack!" Will exclaimed, "I'll have you know that I haven't seen her since that night"

Jack's face twisted into an expression of disgust, "It's been two weeks and you 'avent got into her pants yet?" He asked, "I brought you up better than that"

"I don't even know her!"

"What does that matter; she was cute if you ask me"

"She was beautiful" He sighed causing Jack to feign gagging at the young mans sensitivity, "But I am not a stalker, I took her home and that was the end of that."

Jack groaned, "Your smitten with her ain't you, god I didn't waste all those hours bringing you up so that you could be a lovesick imbecile. I thought I made it clear, women are evil, all of them, they want you to be sober and stay on land, and tell 'em they are pretty even when they ain't, and they hide the rum boy, they always hide the rum!" He exclaimed staring at Will.

Will stared at Jack with mixture of humour and disbelief written in his features. "I don't know how you've managed to survive so long in this world Jack" He stated before draining his glass of rum in one gulp.

"Nor do I" He admitted with a grin, "Probably got something to do with the rum"

Will snorted, "Yes, Jack, I'm sure it is definitely the rum." He said shaking his head at the dark haired captain. "Anyway I've got to go home; I'll miss the deadline if I don't get most of the sketch done tonight."

"Pffft, all work and no play with you, you were more fun when you were little" Jack told him honestly.

"Thanks Jack" Will replied, rolling his dark eyes. "I guess I'll see you on Monday"

"Bye kid" Jack called to Will as he walked through the old wooden doors, exiting the tavern.

As Will pulled his jacket on outside he couldn't help but overhear Jack declare "The foolish boy has gone and fallen in love". There was silence before the whole place erupted in laughter causing Will to shake his head with a small smile on his face. While it was not the reaction he might have received from his real mother and father, he knew that Jack and the rest of the crew that he had grown up with were just looking out for him in the way that they knew best; even if that way wasn't really the best. Taking a deep breath he began the long walk back to the car.

The young man let the cold air wake him up he attempted to keep his mind focused on the task he needed to complete once he got home. Will Turner was a well-known Engineer who worked for one of London's prominent Boat Manufacturing companies. As he was highly accredited in his line of work he was often contracted for some of the larger scale boat constructions. He worked hand in hand with the Comprehensive Design Architects or CDA's in order to help them with the different calculations involved in creating ships. Currently he was working on a Cruise Liner that had been commissioned by a world wide company and the scale of the project was so incredible that he was beginning to doubt his ability to get it finished. The Liner was nine storeys tall and included a shopping centre, day spa, pool, and every other first class luxury that one could ask for. This had proved to make the interior structure a lot harder to design than the exterior shell which had been finished for weeks.

In fact he had finished the calculations for the exterior shell in a week, but that was before he had met Elizabeth. Will groaned as his mind was filled with images of the face of the beautiful young woman. This had been what had distracting him from his work for the past fortnight. Five times he had stopped what he was doing and made it to the car park of his apartment building before telling himself that he could not just drive to her apartment block without appearing to be a creep. Unfortunately it did not seem to matter how many times he told himself that it was not going to happen as both his heart and mind seemed to be convinced that she was the one for him.

Will shook his head and got into the car. Frowning he wondered if Jack's over-enthusiastic pouring meant that he shouldn't drive. He paused for a moment before deciding that he felt all right and it wasn't like he had a weak stomach when it came to alcohol. He snorted; with Jack as a mentor it was impossible to have anything but an extremely high tolerance to alcohol.

It wasn't till he was driving that he decided he probably shouldn't be. He could feel that his reaction time had slowed slightly and that he wasn't quite in control of his actions. He had just decided to pull over when the sound of sirens made him groan. He wound down the window and flopped his head back against the head rest as he waited for the officer.

"Good evening mate" The policeman said

"Hi" Will replied half-heartedly

The policeman's eyebrow rose at his response. "Had anything to drink tonight?" He asked as he set up the breathalyser.

"Yeah one, about an hour ago" Will answered, even though he was well aware that it was more like half an hour ago.

"Hmm" The policeman said frowning, "Alright, give it a blow then and we'll see how you go"

Will blew into the apparatus and sighed when the policeman gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry mate, you're about point zero one over the limit"

Will closed his eyes and nodded and made a move to get out of the car when the policeman interrupted. "Look, seeing as you haven't given me any trouble, how about I just forget about it, just so long as you leave your car here and walk home." He said quietly.

Will's eyes snapped up to the policeman. "Are you allowed to do that?" He asked surprised.

"Not really," The policeman replied honestly, "but point zero one off the limit, most other lads your age would have kicked up a fuss over the injustice of that and I think they've got a point. Just don't ever let me catch you again"

"Wow, err, thanks?" Will said as he stepped out of his car.

"Like I said, I don't ever want to see you again" He stated clearly. Will nodded and watched the man in disbelief as he got in the police car and drove away.

Thanking his lucky stars, Will smiled as he saw a taxi zooming towards him. He went to hail it stopping short as his eyes met the view in front of him. He did not even register the fact that the taxi had rushed past as he stared up at the building across the street. It was the building that he had visited only a fortnight ago. The building where _she_ lived…

* * *

_Author's Ramblings: Lots of hugs and thankyous to those people who reviewed! You make my day!_


	3. Chapter 3

Searching for Paradise

_Chapter __Three_

Elizabeth lay in bed staring through the darkness at the roof above her. For the past hour she had been debating three topics with herself. The first was the over-consumption of coffee before bed. The second was the image of Will Turner that she could see every time she closed her eyes. And the third was the fact that she was letting the image of him turn into a daydream that was doing nothing but make her heart race which, in turn, led to her being more awake than she was in the first place. The worst part about it was that she could not let herself agree to one side when it came to all three topics because she liked coffee too much, Will Turner was far too handsome, and he was an excellent kisser in her fantasy which made falling asleep practically impossible. As a result she had resigned to staring at the ceiling which she could hardly see through the darkness and listened to the sound of cars passing below.

Her eyes had just fluttered closed when there was a heavy knock on the door that made her start. Her bed squeaked as she sat up and made a move to reach for the watch on her bedside table. Straining her eyes Elizabeth managed make out the time. "Ten past eleven" She whispered to herself, "Who would be calling on me at ten past eleven?" Another heavy knock interrupted the silence challenging Elizabeth's conclusion that she had imagined the initial knock. "Okay" She muttered slowly before quietly tiptoeing out into the living area. Upon reaching the front door she bent down and peaked through the keyhole only to fall back with a yelp when the person knocked for the third time.

"Elizabeth?" Will's voice questioned from outside the door.

"Will?" Elizabeth inquired before opening the door to find the handsome man she had just been fantasizing about standing in front of her. She blushed, suddenly aware that she was wearing a pair of old grey track pants and a black top that she had been given in her final year of high school that stated boldly that 'Blondes are Better'.

"Hi" Will said awkwardly his eyes wandering up and down her slender body stopping only for a moment to read her shirt. "Blondes are better?" He read, a smirk on his face.

Elizabeth blushed harder and chose to avoid his eyes by looking down at her top, "Yeah I was given it…" She stopped when she realised he probably hadn't come here to hear the story behind her t-shirt. "Look, I wear it to bed" She explained looking up at his handsome face which was now graced with a gentle frown.

"Sorry," He said "I didn't mean to wake you, I was just sort of passing by and, well I didn't even think that you'd be in bed… actually I'm not obviously not thinking much at all, I'm sorry, I'll just, go…" He muttered, blushing slightly.

As he turned away Elizabeth found herself reaching out to grab his arm. He froze at her touch turning slightly to look down at her, astonishment written in his features. "Seeing as you're here, and I'm awake, you might as well come in for a bit, for a coffee?" She suggested, thinking silently that it was becoming crucial that she had to find a way to stop herself from blushing every time he looked at her.

He nodded, "That'd be great" He said looking both surprised and pleased by the offer. "I mean, as long as you don't mind, I really shouldn't have come around so late, it's just that I sort of just wound up here and…" He trailed off, "I'm having a strange day"

Elizabeth smiled, "I can relate to that" She said "I'm having a strange week".

She quietly ushered him into her small apartment as she inwardly struggled to keep herself from jumping up and down like an over-excited school girl. 'Seriously Elizabeth!' She scolded silently as she caught herself breathing in his scent as he walked past her. She smiled awkwardly as she realised she was watching her, now seated at the table.

"Um, how do you take your coffee?" Elizabeth asked walking past him into the kitchenette. She plugged in the kettle and turned it on before looking up to find that Will had stood to remove his heavy jacket. Completely forgetting that he hadn't answered, she found that she couldn't stop her mind from wandering as she stared at the welcome view of him in a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, exposing his collarbone. She blushed hard as he caught her eye, "Believe me, you are far more beautiful than I am" He said with a wink which only made her blush harder.

"Thank you" She mumbled, unable to hide her embarrassment.

Will sat back down in the seat then looked up at her. "Surprise me" He said.

Elizabeth blinked "What?" she asked sending the handsome man a confused look.

"The coffee" He stated nodding towards the kettle that was boiling next to her, "I am hopeless at making it so you can't really go wrong, as long as I can drink it without wincing, I'll enjoy it"

Elizabeth looked at the screeching kettle, then at the tin of instant coffee and then back at Will. "How can you possibly be bad at making coffee?" She asked

"It amazes me too" He admitted in reply. She felt his eyes follow her as she moved to get a teaspoon out of the drawer and then back to pour the hot water into the two mugs on the bench. 'Elizabeth, I swear if you blush again I will drag your sorry behind back to…' Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop when she realised that Will was no longer sitting in the chair in front of her, but instead, was standing to her left with his arm reached over her so that he could gently touch her right cheek in order to gain her attention. Elizabeth swallowed and glanced down at the two cups of steaming coffee that she was holding.

Will silently took the two coffees from her and placed them gently on the bench beside them before sliding his hands onto her waist. On instinct Elizabeth took a step back only to collide with the wall behind her. She froze as he continued to press against her until she was trapped in between him and the wall, his mouth only centimetres away from hers. Her whole body tingled as she felt his warm skin against hers and light-headedness took over as she was ensnared by his scent. "You are so damn beautiful" He whispered against her lips. Elizabeth had just moved to kiss him when his pocket began to ring, causing them to jump apart in surprise. He looked at her apologetically before pulling his mobile out of his pocket and taking the call.

Taking deep breaths Elizabeth tried to calm her wildly beating heart as she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. 'This is insane' she thought to herself as she reflected on everything that had happened this evening. 'I don't even know this man, how does he affect me so?' She wondered as she let her eyes wander over his splendid physique. "Damn phone" she muttered under her breath as she watched the man debate with the person on the other end of the mobile. He sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. "Fine, just email it to me, I'll look at it" He said into the phone looking troubled. "No it doesn't matter, it was going to be a late one anyway" He muttered before hanging up.

Will turned to look at Elizabeth, "I'm so sorry, but I have to go" he told her, glancing at the cup of coffee that was quickly cooling on the bench. "I'm working on a big project at the moment and well, it has to be finished tonight"

Elizabeth nodded "It's late anyway, I really should go back to bed" She said her eyes darting across the room to look at the clock on the wall.

"Can I see you again?" he asked, looking anxious

"Saturday?" Elizabeth suggested, her heart pounding.

A genuine smile lit up his features, "Seven o'clock?"

"Perfect" She agreed with a smile

"I'll pick you up then," He told her as he stepped out of her apartment.

She nodded giving him a gentle smile, "Well good night Mister Turner"

He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Sweet Dreams Miss Swann" He said with a grin before turning away and walking towards the stairs. Elizabeth stared after him far longer than necessary before she closed the door and let herself lean against it, her heart racing. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming then sighed…

"You are never going to get to sleep now Elizabeth" She told herself before deciding that she needed a something a lot stronger than a cup of coffee. Not entirely sure what had got into her she threw a jumper over her pyjamas and for the first time since moving in, she decided to take up her neighbour's offer of a _drink_.

_o o o o o o_

_A time later..._

Will Turner put his face in his hands and sighed before once again picking up the pen and writing down a new set of calculations. Glancing at the digital clock that sat on his desk he groaned as the fluorescent numbers screamed out the time. "Two a.m." He muttered before looking back down at the page in front of him. He still had a long way to go before he would be ready for his meeting with the CDA tomorrow. He took in a deep breath and left the room to turn on the kettle as he accepted the fact that it would be another all nighter.

Will unconsciously stirred his cup of coffee as he walked out of the apartment to stand on the balcony that looked out over central London. The cold air bit at his exposed skin as he leaned on the metal railing, taking a sip of his coffee. He cringed as he swallowed the warm liquid and wondered why he was able to correctly calculate the formula to find the area of a ships arc, but could not successfully estimate the amount of coffee he should put into a cup. He sighed and took another sip before letting his eyes roam the city below.

The buzz of life and energy that radiated beneath him did nothing to improve his mood, and left him feeling even more drained. He often wished at times like this that he was alive as the city he lived in, perhaps that way he could live life more fully instead of constantly feeling as though he was surrendering his life to his job. Frowning, he turned back to look into his apartment. Working hard certainly had its perks. The money he had earned throughout his career had not only given him the ability to afford a lavish apartment in one of London's most sort-after areas but also decorate it to his liking.

The professionally decorated rooms seemed perfect in every way and there was more than enough space for his matching furnishings. From marble bench tops in the kitchen, to the King-size bed in the bedroom his home was more than comfortable, in fact, it screamed of wealth. He shuddered at the vile taste of the coffee as he swallowed the last gulp before walking back in. Closing the glass door behind him and pulling the curtains shut he found himself wondering why he had bothered with all the added extras that his wealth could buy him, after all he rarely had time to enjoy them. Walking past the wide-screen TV he entered his office and sat back down at the large desk he had been working at earlier.

As he stared at the numbers, trying to make sense of the last equation he had written, he found himself glancing at the picture of the grand old ship that hung above his desk. The painting was of the 'Flying Dutchman' which was, in his opinion, the most incredible ship that was ever built. The beautiful boat had an incredible structure that was revolutionary considering the era it was built in; it also had an amazing history. It was this boat that kept Will going during times like this, because he felt that it was him in every way. He smiled as looked at the ancient wooden ship, "Perhaps we will both be freed sooner than we expect" He said to it quietly before returning to the lines of equations in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Searching for Paradise

_Chapter __Four_

Elizabeth Swann groaned as her eyes scanned the piles of paper in front of her before looking back at the grinning face of Jack Sparrow. The eccentric man, who she had begun to refer to as pirate, had just asked her for "FD: 1126starb main hull copyC" which was a particular set of construction plans that were currently 'filed' somewhere amongst the masses of documents littered across the office table. "Poor Lizzie, I'll come back shall I?" Jack said, chuckling to himself as he exited the office. She groaned but chose not to even bother looking for the document; she was almost certain that he was just making them up because he found her predicament amusing. "So much for just answering the phone" She grumbled to herself while rubbing her tired eyes.

Elizabeth had turned up to her new job on Monday to find that she had been enlisted to restructure the filing system (or lack there of) of the _National Maritime Museum's_ latest project: the construction of the replica of '_The Flying Dutchman'_. In all honesty she had been surprised to find that the Dutch ship which often featured in fictional pirate stories had existed in real life and made its voyage in 1821 from Holland to England and then onto the Cape of Good Hope where it sank and became the legend she had read about. Although while she found the ship's story captivating, she loathed that designing and building an old wooden boat was an elaborate and complicated process that required a surplus of construction plans and documentation. This loathing, though, was nothing when compared to her new found hate of 'the one and only' Captain Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth found Jack infuriating. Not only because he had staggered in hung over and stinking like rum everyday since she had started, but because he was the cause of the problem that she had been left with. According to Captain Hector Barbossa, the construction team leader, Jack had been in charge of filing the documents that were created, adapted and used by all those who were involved in the project from day one. Although apparently he had '_simply forgotten'_ about the job and the few documents that were filed in any sort of order were done so alphabetically which she had found to be a completely unsuitable way to file papers that were being updated and recreated regularly. Therefore she had more work than she could handle on her own which was only made worse by the constant interruptions made by the builders and engineers who wanted her to search through the mess for one document or another.

Although, in truth, it had not taken her long to get the hang of the task, unfortunately though, it had not made it any easier. Over the past four days she had worked harder than she ever had done as she endeavored to organise the hundreds of charts, plans and documents into a more manageable state. And today was had been no exception. In fact today had been particularly hard as Jack Sparrow seemed to be out for revenge after they started the day off on a bad foot.

Elizabeth groaned as she glimpsed a dark haired man enter the room. "For Christ's sake! It was only a glass of water; it's your fault for turning up drunk you pathetic old man!!" She blasted before turning around to Will Turner standing in front of her with a mixture of amusement and confusion on his face.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for a girl who would attempt to drown Jack with a glass of water" He said his eyes sparkling with mirth. She blushed hard in response and managed to stutter out a response that sounded something like "ummerrnotno" which only proved to make her blush harder. "Although, I am slightly confused by your presence here..." He said his handsome smile dropping as his face changed to a look of confusion.

Elizabeth shook her head, "OhI, I mean, I work here, well I only started on Monday, but yeah, its my job now… this" She said, ushering around the room at the mess of papers. She sighed inwardly when he nodded in what seemed to be further confusion leading her to begin the silent mantra 'Must practice being coherent in the presence of Will Turner, must practice being coherent…' She was pulled out of her thoughts as another man she had yet to meet entered the room.

"Evening Will" The handsome newcomer said, his voice thick with and old English accent which led her to think that he must be from somewhere in South Africa.

"Oh hey James" Will replied turning to face the man. "You look like hell" he stated bluntly giving Elizabeth the impression that the two were quite good friends. "Yeah I know, I've had a hell of a day, I spent all of last night finishing that contract I was doing. Bloody incompetent engineer, you owe me big time for not helping me out on this one… the idiot made that many errors… and it didn't help that Annie wouldn't settle. I spent the night wandering back and forth between the nursery and the study."

Will frowned, "I really thought Cotton could handle it, he's pretty highly accredited."

"Yeah? I'm starting to think he's insane… that obsession with the parrot… it's a lot worse than you think…" the man named James said with a shudder. He then turned to acknowledge the Elizabeth. "Excuse my rudeness, I don't think we've met" He stated.

Elizabeth smiled, "We haven't. I'm Elizabeth Swann, the new…. 'organiser'."

James chuckled, "New would suggest that it was organised in the first place. I'm James Norrington, the CDA that's making sure this one is doing his job." He said pointing at Will. "Actually speaking of jobs…" He said turning away from Elizabeth to look at Will.

Will sighed, "I haven't forgotten…"

"Quite impossible around here it seems, always something waiting to be done." James said, "Well it was nice meeting you Elizabeth"

"Oh, you too" She said, "Actually, do you need any of the construction plans?" Elizabeth asked, "Because I usually go home in an hour, and well, to be honest, it might take me that long to find it".

"Yes but my memory doesn't work when I've had no sleep, so I'll leave it to Will." He said to her before turning back to look at Will. "I'll go set up"

Will nodded, "My laptop is already up there, and so is my mobile… don't answer it, Langley wants me to take over Marty's project, I'm avoiding making a decision."

"Marty?" James questioned but before Will could answer James' expression changed to one of understanding. "Oh, the short one?! I thought they'd got rid of him"

"I'm not sure if that's politically correct, but no, he does quite good work"

"He reminds me of an _Oompa Loompa_" James replied honestly causing Elizabeth to laugh. He looked at her, "He does, just without the orange skin and green hair."

"And every other feature" Will added rolling his eyes, "You know it's amazing that we get any work done, with your big mouth"

"I'm going, I'm going" James muttered before leaving the room.

Will shook his head before turning to look at Elizabeth. "We're going to need…"

"Wait…" She stated, interrupting him. "You know why I'm here, but I don't have a clue why you're here."

Will blinked. "This is my project" He stated seemingly astonished by her admission, "I'm surprised they didn't tell you. I'm the head engineer on the Replica, but it's not just that, this is my boat." He explained. Elizabeth looked at him with slight confusion in her features to which he just smiled, "I'll explain it one day, when I find the right words. Anyway for now… we are going to need FD: 1126starb main hull copyC, it was on the desk… last time I saw it". He told her as his eyes wandered over the desktop.

Elizabeth groaned inwardly as she realised that it was the document Jack had asked her to look for earlier. "Erm, I'll do my best" She stated glancing around the room, fuming inwardly. 'I am going to get him for this' She thought to herself.

"Thanks" He said, interrupting her thoughts of revenge. She smiled in reply as he and James left the room.

_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 _

_An hour later…_

"Yes!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She was standing awkwardly on the back of a chair that was leaned up against the shelf in the small storage cupboard that joined the office. She grinned as she triple checked the serial number of the document that was in her left hand while she used her right hand to keep her balance in the unsteady position. "And five minutes to go!" She exclaimed looking at her watch, "Beat that Jack Sparrow!"

"Err Elizabeth?" Will said, causing her to jump in surprise. She gasped in surprise as she fell into the man's strong arms. "There are about one hundred ladders, maybe more, out the back you know." He said his lips so close to her that she could feel his breath on her forehead. If she hadn't frozen stiff at his touch she probably would have managed to get him to find a way to put her down so they could get out of the cramped cupboard. "I didn't mean to startle you, I was just coming to ask you if you had found that document yet" He said putting her down somewhat reluctantly.

"Oh yeah" She said, snapping out of her thoughts and turning to face him. She held up the document with a grin before realizing just how close he was to her. "Elizabeth, I" He whispered before leaning in to meet her mouth with his. His hands rose to her cheeks as he kissed her gently, sending her soaring, and then crashing down, literally.

"Lizzie!!!!" The voice cried from the office, forcing Will and her to part suddenly, much like guilty school children. Elizabeth, who had lost all feeling in her body when his mouth met hers, crashed to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Will asked his tone revealing a mixture of humor and concern.

"Yes, I mean, not really, but I will be…" She stuttered.

"What are you two doing in here?" Jack, the owner of the voice, asked as he stuck his head into the cupboard.

Elizabeth glared at him, "That bloody document, I am going to get you so bad Jack" She growled before handing the construction plans to Will. In truth she really couldn't care less about the plans at the moment; she just loathed him for interrupting.

"We'll obviously I know what your doing in here Lizzie, but what is Will doing in here?" He asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I came to see if she had found the document Jack," Will said shortly, he also seemed unimpressed by Jack's timely appearance. "And I do not want to hear from Elizabeth again that you've been hiding construction documents, particularly the ones that James and I are using."

Jack groaned, "You're no fun anymore kid" He stated before prancing off in his usual fashion.

"Sorry about him" Will apologised awkwardly.

"It's ok, I have to run anyway, I'm going to miss the bus" She muttered glancing at her watch. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked

"Yeah, about that, have you got something nice you could wear?"

Elizabeth looked at him, "How nice?"

"I've got a fundraising gala to attend, I was hoping you would go with me" He said, "I understand if you don't want to… I just don't really have a choice… I have to attend as a representative of the Replica."

Elizabeth bit her lip. As much as she hated galas she couldn't bring herself to say no to him. "Sure, why not, I haven't been to one since I was a teenager anyway"

Will's face lit up with a wide smile, "Great, it starts a 6:30, I know it's a little earlier than we agreed…"

"That will be fine, I'll see you then" She said, her heart thumping in her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Searching for Paradise

_Chapter Five_

Elizabeth blinked trying to regain her eyesight after being blinded by the photographer's flash. She wasn't exactly sure why they had became so trigger happy when Will stepped out of the car but she put it down to him being ridiculously handsome. 'He is certainly sexy in a suit' she thought to herself as she attempted to fight the blush that was creeping across her cheeks.

"Smile gorgeous!" One of the photographers exclaimed, and she found herself once again bedazzled by the intense flash of light.

"Mister Turner! Over here!" Another photographer yelled at Will from her left and Elizabeth found herself envying his ability to stay calm in such a frenzy of noise and light. She was also grateful for the firm grip he had on her arm and the strength she was able to draw from it as he guided her into the building.

"I wasn't aware that they were going to make such a fuss" Elizabeth whispered as they entered the grand lobby of the function venue.

"Sorry about that" Will whispered, "James decided it would be funny if he entered me into one of those 'Most Eligible Bachelor' contests and the media haven't left me alone since"

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh, "You must have won" She stated not considering her meaning until a red tinge flushed his cheeks. "I mean…" She stammered feeling her own face heating, "You wouldn't attract that much attention if you didn't would you…" She reasoned. Will gave her a dashing smile before rummaging through his coat for their invitations and handing them to the usher at the door.

As another photographer dashed in front of her and Will to get one last shot of them she thanked her lucky stars that her neighbor had great taste in clothing and that she didn't seem to care about running herself into debt to get what she wanted. 'And that she consented to let me borrow this' Elizabeth thought as her eyes drank up the sight of the gorgeous dress she was wearing. It was a long, soft pink strapless dress which clung to her upper body before floating to the ground in gentle waves. Decorated with crystals that shimmered in the bright lights and a pink sash around her waist the dress was both flattering and stunning.

As they walked in the ballroom Elizabeth smiled at the ease she was feeling. She knew it had to do with the familiarity of the scene around her, but she also had a fleeting notion that it had a lot to do with the man that stood beside her. After all he carried himself with such calm it was hard not to feel comfortable.

However the initial comfort dissipated as the evening progressed in what seemed a blur. She found herself flabbergasted by the number of people Will seemed to know, and even more so by his ability to remember not only their names, but the names of their family and their current comings and goings. Amongst the dancing, wine and conversation she found she really couldn't keep up and was _almost_ glad to see the night drawing to an end. 'Almost' she thought as her eyes fell upon the man who had not left her side all evening. As her eyes roamed the body of her date she failed to realize that a ghost from her past was currently introducing himself to Will.

"Mr. Turner" A familiar voice said coolly as he shook hands with Will. Elizabeth felt a shiver run down her spine as she shifted her gaze to the new comer.

"Its nice to finally meet you Lord Beckett, your generous donations have been partly responsible for getting us to where we are now" Will said smiling at her ex-betrothed. The older man seemed to force a smile at her date before turning to Elizabeth.

He looked just as she remembered. Graying hair, hard features and dark hollow eyes that carried the same dark look that had always made her cower.

"Miss Elizabeth, it has been a while" He said with the same cool tone he had used when talking to Will. She felt herself stiffen but managed to force a smile.

"It has" She agreed mimicking his cool tone. Her statement was followed by an uncomfortable silence. One which Will must have noticed because the young man politely excused them from the conversation muttering something about needing to see another guest before they left for the evening.

Elizabeth let Will lead her away lost in her thoughts. 'Damn, damn, damn' She cursed inwardly as she considered the brief conversation that Will and Lord Beckett had shared. 'What interest would he have in an old boat anyway!!' She moaned to herself.

Suddenly feeling as though she was being watched, she turned to face Will who was looking at her with concern written on his features. "I take it that you know Lord Beckett" He said quietly as he ushered her through the departing guests and out onto the balcony.

"In a manner of speaking" She stated coldly. Will frowned at her tone but did not press the issue which she was thankful for. "It's been a beautiful evening; I really don't want to spoil it further, thank you so much for a wonderful time." She said with a gentle smile.

Will grinned back at her making her heart race. "I'm glad, I was afraid that the scene would be a bit overwhelming, you handled it really well. A lot better than I did my first time" He said looking slightly embarrassed at his admission.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, curious.

"Well let's just say I compensated for my lack of composure with far too much wine and now the stories are infamous amongst my friends." He explained. "I honestly don't remember singing Gloria Gaynor's _'I Will Survive'_ in front of the crowd however."

Elizabeth laughed causing Will to blush slightly, although his face told her he also found the humor in the situation, even if it was at his expense. 'Finally, it's his turn to blush!' She celebrated quietly. However it didn't last long because not seconds after had she had the though she found herself in his arms as he danced her around the balcony with the same skill and rhythm that he had demonstrated all night. She smiled as she fell into step with the soft music that played inside.

"I hope Lord Beckett hasn't put too much of a dampener on your evening" Will whispered into his ear as he pulled Elizabeth closer.

Elizabeth met Will's gentle gaze with a smile. "How could he?" She asked "When I have such a wonderful date". She smiled inwardly proud that she managed to flirt with him without stumbling over her words or blushing. 'Finally' she thought.

He grinned before leaning in and crushing his lips against hers. She melted into the kiss wondering how it was possible for anything to feel so amazing. Parting her mouth he slowly deepened the kiss. Her hands pressed against the muscular chest that she could feel through the light dress shirt he was wearing while each of his stayed carefully placed on her waist and cheek. As he gently ended the kiss she found herself going over the events that had led to the moment.

'This only happens in Disney movies' she thought silently as she stared at the amazing, wonderful, sexy, intelligent man in front of her.

"Would it," He paused trying to find the right words to say, "Would it be all right to do that again?" He asked with a shyness she had not seen in him before.

Elizabeth grinned and nodded before melting into the arms of a man that she hardly knew, but was fast falling in love with.

* * * * *

_Later…_

Will collapsed onto his bed feeling strangely content and relaxed. He didn't know where he had found the willpower to tear himself away from her at her apartment but he was glad that he did. 'This is moving fast enough' Thinking that it was only a week ago that he had been pulled over by the officer outside of her building. He didn't want her thinking that he was that sort of guy, especially when he felt so deeply for her. Letting himself sink into the comfortable mattress he closed his eyes letting himself remember everything about her. They way she looked, the way she smelt, the way she had felt in his arms, it had all been nothing short of amazing.

"And that kiss" He muttered to no one.

"Wha' kiss" Someone slurred causing Will to jump a foot into the air. Landing awkwardly he stared at his guardian and so called mentor who was standing in the entrance to his room with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Jack you scared the hell out of me!" Will exclaimed

"'ho were you talking to then kid?" He asked eyeing Will carefully, "You ain't going nutty on me are you?"

Will rolled his eyes, "I'm going to choose not to answer that" He stated before looking up confused, "How did you get in here?"

"Not my fault you ain't learned how to lock a door" Jack said too quickly for Will's liking. "It don't matter anyways you woulda let me in if I'd knocked, I wanted to know how your big night went"

"It was a great night Jack, good food, wine and company as usual" He said getting up and pulling of his jacket and shirt and heading into the bathroom.

"No, I meant…" Jack started but Will cut him off.

"I know what you meant Jack, but I'm not telling you what happened with Elizabeth because it really isn't any of your business. Anyway shouldn't you be at the Black Pearl? Won't Scarlett have your neck?"

"Don't mention 'er!" Jack cried indignantly "Bloody woman hid the rum, had to come over here and get one out of my stash…" He trailed of as he looked at Will who was regarding him with disapproval. "Oh damn…"

"You broke in again didn't you, you bloody pirate!" Will cried. "Didn't you learn last time when you got caught by the police? Did you really want to spend another night in lock-up?"

"Well you ain't given me keys 'ave you!" Jack exclaimed "And you call youself me sun!"

Will shook his head. "What am I going to do with you, you old fool"

Jack's top lip quivered, "I ain't old boy" he told Will looking offended by the comment

"You ain't young either" Will said mimicking Jack's voice while taking the rum off his guardian and taking a swig. He looked at the bottle, "You've gone up a class Jack, this isn't half bad" He said while he pushed Jack back towards the front door.

"Yea I… ahhhhhhh!" Jack cried as Will pushed him through the front door, grinning as he locked it with the bottle of rum in his hand. "Bloody ingrates" Will heard Jack mutter from behind the door

"Goodnight Jack" Will said with a laugh "And thanks for the rum".

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed before and during my absence. I am so sorry it has taken so long.


	6. Chapter 6

In Search of Paradise

Chapter Six

Elizabeth sighed as she stared out her living room window at the busy road below. She was vaguely aware that she was sitting in darkness as she had watched the sun sink hours ago but she had no intention of dragging herself out of her wonderful daydream to complete the mundane chores required in reality. In her mind she was dancing again, his arms around her, her skirts bellowing as they moved and the breathtaking smile on his face and the glint in his eyes. She sighed again as she remembered the way he had walked her back up to her apartment and thanked her for a wonderful night with a sweet kiss on her cheek. Sighing once more she closed her eyes and grinned. She was head over heels in love with Mr Will Turner. The revelation did not faze her in the slightest. Being in love felt wonderful! More wonderful than the freedom she was now enjoying, even more wonderful than chocolate! 'Chocolate' She thought suddenly and focused on the room around her.

Moving slowly she turned on the lights and pulled the blinds before heading to the pantry in search of her only weakness. She had just laid her eyes on a bar of Cadbury dark chocolate when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Elizabeth said trying to keep the disappointment of not having time to eat the chocolate out of her voice, "Elizabeth speaking"

"Hello Elizabeth" said a deep voice that made her fall into the seat beside the phone.

"Hello father" she said rather coldly. She frowned, until the incident involving Lord Beckett she and her father had had a good relationship. After her mother had died her father had tried his hardest to bring her up the best he could, even turning down opportunities so he could stay at home. She had respected her father's commitment and it didn't hurt that he had spoilt her rotten.

"I heard from Lord Beckett that you have been acting quite irresponsibly, and unbecoming of a young woman." He did not give her time to respond. "I am disappointed Elizabeth"

"Lord Beckett needs to learn to mind his own business, and so should you. I have done nothing wrong. It is not the 1800s father, I am allowed to go on dates with men I deem worthy. It is after all, my life" She told her father, stressing the last two words. She tapped her foot impatiently, now fed up with the conversation. 'Bloody Lord Beckett, next time I see him!' She thought as she imagined Will laying into him.

"Perhaps you will reconsider when I tell you that I sit on the board that is providing funds for the construction of the Flying Dutchman."

Elizabeth froze at her fathers words. "And what interest would you have in an old boat!" She snapped trying to sound as if she didn't really care.

"The Flying Dutchman will be making its original journey once construction is finished. However after that it will be used for tourist journeys in London and Port Royal. Of course you know this though, working for the museum." He sneered.

Elizabeth's mind raced and he body began to shake with anger as the situation came to light. How could she have been so stupid? She cried inwardly. Of course Tia didn't know her past employer; of course her father had pried into her affairs and used his wealth and status to find her work, to take control of her life again. "Don't call me anymore father!" She spat, her body shaking with anger. "Stay out of my life, my affairs and my way!" Elizabeth slammed down the phone and pulled the cord out of the wall. She wanted to scream, but instead she fell onto the couch and cried, wondering what on earth she was going to do.

Will tapped his fingers on the meeting table impatiently. His eyes flicked to the clock on the wall and he took a breath trying to get calm himself down. It had now been hour since he had first sat down and 40 minutes since he had rang the man's secretary who had been insistent that he was on his way. Shifting in his seat, Will decided that he would only wait five more minutes for the man, benefactor or not.

Will was sure that the delay was on purpose. His cool attitude towards himself and Elizabeth and their apparent history had made his latest dealings with Lord Beckett strained and he was starting to doubt the man's word. He frowned and stared at a mark on the table. He was dreading having to make a choice between his lifelong dream and the young woman who he had fallen in love with. Not just dreading, he feared it, and his fear was only made worse by the fact that Elizabeth seemed to be avoiding him. She had called in sick everyday this week and was not answering his calls or messages. He wondered now whether he should have been more insistent to know what her 'family problems' were seeing as they seemed to now be his problems. Perhaps Jack was right, perhaps women are evil.

The click of the door interrupted Will's thoughts and he stood to greet the surly man.

"Sorry I'm late" He stated half-heartedly.

"No problem" Will lied in response and sat back in his seat. "James sends his apologies, his child is sick."

Lord Beckett nodded and pulled papers out of his briefcase. "I've been talking to the board and they are worried about the latest amount of money that you requested.

Will's brow furrowed. "I have asked for much more in the past, we are in the final stages now. I was under the impression that the board was looking forward to the completion of the Dutchman." He stated professionally.

"Yes, well" Beckett stuttered, obviously surprised by Will's confidence and professionalism. "Circumstances have changed since you met with the board" He said with a slight cough.

Will's earlier worries came to the front of his mind and his eyes narrowed. "How so?" He dared to ask.

Beckett looked taken aback.

"Forgive me, but I do not play by the rules of the house of Lords, I am not going to insinuate answers, if you are implying that changes in my personal life has had impacted this project then you will need to tell me so. However I would suggest you choose your words carefully." Will asserted his eyes daring the man to say something unprofessional.

The older man glared at Will but did not respond.

"You and your board know that I don't get paid for the work I do here, and that they would not have even begun work on this project if it was not for my 'commitment and dedication'. He said repeating the words of respect that the board had gushed the last time he had met with them. "They would do well to remember that." Will stated coolly rising from his seat and heading towards the door.

"This meeting is hardly over" Beckett snapped

"Oh but I believe it is. You have wasted enough of my time Lord Beckett. I will be requesting to meet with the Board later this week and know that I will be making it clear that I will no longer be meeting with their messenger." Will said coldly. He held the door open and silently ordered the man to leave.

"I will see you fired for this" Beckett remarked as he walked past him.

"I'm afraid that Mr Swann does not have that much power." Will said carefully awaiting the man's reaction. The older man spun on his heel a look of rage in his eyes. Will smirked finally understanding where the problem was stemming from and could not help but glow with satisfaction when his colleague realised that he had given away that fact. He shot Will a dangerous look before leaving the building with a sour look on his face.

"What's up 'is ass?" Jack asked Will pointing to Beckett as he slammed the front door.

Will smirked in reply and Jack grinned. "I'm so proud of you boy" He said throwing his arm around the young man and laughing loudly

"I've got to go Jack," Will told Jack as he escaped his adopted fathers haphazard hug.

"No!" Jack cried looking indignant "We gotta celebrate, I'll get the rum!" He announced dancing off towards the storeroom.

Will shook his head and chose to leave anyway. He had someone that he needed to see.

Elizabeth was vaguely aware that someone was knocking on the door but she didn't feel like answering. She pulled the duvet over her head and tried to ignore the squeak of the rickety old bed as she moved in an attempt to bury herself further into the mattress.

"Elizabeth!" A voice called "Open the door"

She responded by covering her head with a pillow. She sniffed as she thought over all the things that had happened since she had ripped that cord out of the wall. How she had been visited by Tia to be told that she could no longer stay in her apartment, her bag had been stolen in the street when she had tried to get money to pay the electricity bill which, as a result of not being paid, had been turned off. And to make matters worse she was avoiding Will, which only served to break her heart. But she had to, she couldn't let her father destroy him too.

"Elizabeth!"

The muffled voice was calling again she noticed but she chose to ignore it. She was in no state to answer the door, and she didn't think she could handle more bad news. "Things can't get any worse than they are already" She whispered to herself. That was when she heard the lock click and the front door open.

Elizabeth flew out of bed and grabbed the lamp from the bedside table. 'Only I could be unlucky enough to get robbed today…' she thought standing next to her bedroom door clutching the lamp tightly, ready to swing.

"Elizabeth?" The deep voice said as her door opened.

Elizabeth swung with all her strength but Will was able to catch hold of the lamp before it slammed into him. "What on earth?" He exclaimed.

"Will!" She exclaimed in reply before falling into his arms with tears running down her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

In Search of Paradise

_Chapter Seven_

Will tapped the uneven surface of Elizabeth's old wooden table as he mulled over the explanation the young woman had given him. The words '_well this is one fine mess you have got us_ _into"_ came to mind but it didn't seem to him that things were quite as bad as she had made them out to be. Perhaps he was being too optimistic. He shook his head and looked over at the small frame of the beautiful young woman. She had fallen asleep on the couch a while ago, exhausted from crying. Will had found it heart wrenching watch the tears fall down her white cheeks. He had always seen the free, elegant and independent young woman not the one burdened by the rigmarole of aristocracy and an over-bearing father. As his eyes slid over her sleeping form he smiled. He had encouraged her to rest, to calm down and had reassured her that it would all be alright. Although, he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to make it so. "We need a plan" He sighed as he stared out the window. 

Will stopped tapping and leaned back in his seat putting his hands behind his head. A smile crossed his lips momentarily as he thought about Jack and what he would do in this situation. He could almost envision the old pirate with wide eyes telling him to hightail it and reminding him once again that all women were evil. He crossed going to Jack of his mental list although he had a feeling that the old scoundrel may be able to help him when it came to Lord Beckett. After all, Jack was _very _good at finding out things that others didn't want to know and from what he had gathered about the whole situation Lord Beckett was going to be the more difficult problem to solve. Will felt quite certain that he could talk Elizabeth's father around, the man only wanted the best for his daughter which was something that they had in common. He also thought that he could handle whatever they threw at him when it came to the Dutchman. 

If he was honest, this was the problem that he was most worried about. The Flying Dutchman had been an obsession of his since he was a child. He had sketched designs for it throughout his entire schooling and college years and it irked him that the replica could be in danger due to a couple of pitiful old men. He glanced again at the sleeping beauty on the couch and prayed that it wouldn't come down to any impossible decisions. 

When Elizabeth awoke the house was empty. There was, however, a neatly written note explaining that Will had gone to see a few people and telling her to keep her chin up. She smiled and walked through her bedroom to the bathroom. Her body ached from sleeping on the small, uncomfortable couch but apart from that she felt one hundred times better. Keeping the series of individually insignificant facts secret had taken a toll on her, one that she hadn't even recognised until they were all tied together the previous evening and she fell to pieces. 

Elizabeth cringed slightly as she looked in the mirror. Her eyeliner and mascara had smudged badly under her eyes and her hair was in disarray. She dropped her clothes and threw herself into the shower, letting the hot water soothe her aching body. "And to think, if I hadn't fallen asleep on that bus…" she muttered to herself. Though, honestly, she wouldn't change that day for anything. What had started out at the worst day of her life had actually been the beginning of a new chapter. Yes, her father had been providing her with a home and a job, something he seemed ever determined to do. But he had nothing to do with Will Turner, and she suspected that it was a coincidence that she ended up working in the place that he spent so much of his time. After all, she doubted her father would want to encourage her 'unbecoming behaviour'. 

Noting that winter was getting closer as she felt the biting cold upon stepping out of the shower Elizabeth sighed. The fact of the matter was that their relationship was anything but. Will treated in a way that her father would have approved of, if only he could see it rather than hear the tales from Lord Beckett. She grimaced as she thought of the foul man and his secret agendas. She had heard rumors of the undertakings of Lord Cutler Beckett since she was a teenager. Her father had always snapped when she had tried to explain them to him, explain her hesitation. "Do you listen to the rumors about me too, do you think them true?" She had backed down then, she shouldn't have. 

She had just picked up her hair dryer when there was a bang on the door. "What now?" She questioned quietly as she carefully put away the hair dryer and headed to the door.

* * *

Jack Sparrow was absolutely beaming as he listened to his charges request. "I'm so proud boy" He said interrupting. 

Will rolled his eyes. "Will you just listen, if you get this wrong… I don't even want to think about the consequences" 

"Calm ya'self boy, you can always get another ship – I'll commandeer one for you!" Jack said with a laugh. Will didn't laugh; he knew only too well that the crazy pirate was not joking. Not only that – he had actually considered the possibility – if worst came to worst. He shuddered as he realised his worst fear had just come into being – he was becoming his adopted father: a pirate. 

"Anyways, you sure this girl of yours is worth all this?" Jack asked as he poked two fingers into Will's chest. "If it were me, I'd just..." 

"I know what you would just do" Will snapped interrupting Jack mid-sentence , "I am in way over my head" He sighed, "I love her Jack." 

Jack dramatically fell to the ground clutching his heart, then proceeded to burst out laughing. "Tis your funeral boy" He said from the ground, "Still I'm going to enjoy all this meddling you're putting me up to" He said as he danced out of the Black Pearl. 

"Where are you going?" Will called after him. 

"Gotta go see some Barbossa" 

"I thought you two weren't on speaking terms, something about a ship…" Will trailed off, shuddering again. 

"Just a technicality boy, he'll want in on this" Jack called. 

Will shook his head with a small smile and sat down at the bar. He still had quite a bit more to do if he was going to get them out of this mess. He ordered a beer and stared at the quaint surroundings of the old pub while he thought over what else he needed to do. Just as he had decided the next step his phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hi Will" Elizabeth said quietly.

"Hi, are you alright?" He asked sensing that something was wrong.

"Yeah, better, look I've got a favour to ask"

"Sure, anything" Will said,

"I need to get back to Port Royal, my Father is sick" She said carefully, she sounded uncertain, almost scared.

"Is someone there Elizabeth?" Will asked carefully

"Not anymore, look I know Beckett is a horrid man, but I don't think he is making this one up, Father might be… but I can't just wait and see… Beckett obviously thought I'd have no other way of getting back…"

"When do you want to go?" Will cut in, unconsciously clenching his fist as he thought of Lord Beckett at Elizabeth's apartment.

"As soon as possible," She replied, "Look I hate to ask, but I can't go with Cutler, I won't go with Cutler"

"It's fine, on one condition…" He snapped.

She paused, "Which is?"

"I'm coming with you" Will stated firmly.

"But the Dutchman…" She said quietly, knowing how much the replica meant to him.

"It will be fine, ''I'll tell the board that I am meeting with our partners in Port Royale. Besides…" He trailed off, unsure of how to tell her that he intended to meet her father anyway. "I'll arrange the flights and I'll let you know when we are going." He paused suddenly feeling guilty about snapping at her.

"Thank you Will" Elizabeth said gently, obviously slightly hurt by his abruptness, before hanging up. 

Will cursed under his breath. The knowledge of Lord Beckett being anywhere near _his_ Elizabeth had shaken him. He shouldn't have let it get to him, she was quite capable of looking after herself, and she had come to him for help not to be berated. He silently promised to apologise to her later while he dialled the number for James Norrington on his mobile.

* * *

Elizabeth flew around her apartment throwing things into her suitcase. She hadn't really expected to get on to a flight that evening – but it had happened and Will had given her less than an hour to pack. Not that she had that many things that she had needed longer but she would have preferred to be in less of a rush. Not just that, she had so much to think about. Firstly she wasn't even sure if her Father was sick, and now Will was coming with her, and Beckett was undoubtedly already informed of her booking on the flight and on his way there. "Stalker" She muttered wondering if she could manage to get some sort of restraining order against him. 

She had just slammed the lid of the case shut when there was a bang on the door. "I'm coming, hang on" she called and then there was loud thud as she, and her ridiculously heavy suitcase hit the ground. 

"Elizabeth?" Will questioned through the door, "Are you alright" 

Elizabeth cursed quietly. "ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" She muttered under her breath, "So much for elegance" She muttered to the floor as she started to pull herself up. "Why do I have to be so clumsy" 

"I wouldn't have you any other way" Will's deep voice told her softly. She looked up into his dark eyes which sparkled with mirth. His hand was outstretched, offering help. She took it with a blush and a smile and he pulled her up with ease. She let herself enjoy the sight of his magnificent physique while picked up her suitcase. 

"Come on then my lady, otherwise we are going to miss this plane" Will said holding the door open for her. 

She smiled, flicked the lights and locked the door.


	8. Chapter 8

In Search of Paradise

_Chapter Eight_

It was a beautiful day in the small Jamaican city of Port Royal. The sun was shining brightly and there was a fresh sea breeze sweeping the land. Will breathed in deeply indulging in memories of his childhood at sea. He loved the feel of the salty fresh air on his face. Glancing around he felt a hint of regret, the Port itself was a shadow of its former self. He knew from his research of the Flying Dutchman that an earthquake in the early nineteen hundreds had devastated the area destroying or submerging most of the port. When he had been avidly studying the area he had often been haunted by dreams of him lost in the amazing bustling port that it had once been. It was mainly a tourist town now and the streets bustled with tourists from the three cruise liners that were docked. It was the towns expanding tourist trade that had helped Will convince the ancient ports council to support the project.

Will waited patiently while Elizabeth hailed a Taxi. She had taken charge as soon as their feet were firmly on the tarmac. He watched with envy as she breezed through the crowds and then argued mercilessly with the Taxi driver about the fare. He had always wished that there was one town or city in the world where he could be that at peace, where he could be home. Smiling sadly he looked out at the crystal water, the ocean was his home, and he was keen to get back to it. 

* * *

Will watched through the window as the sights slipped by. The driver was undoubtedly speeding. He shifted in his seat, slightly apprehensive of what the outcome of this trip would be. He glanced over at Elizabeth. The young woman looked dazzling. She was wearing a white dress that was simple but elegant and appropriate for the heat of the day. She was lost in her thoughts, a small frown upon her lips. Yet her stature suggested she was ready for whatever was to come and there was a sparkle of determination in her brown eyes. "You are so beautiful" Will whispered and her eyes met his and a slight blush spread across her cheeks.

"Thank you" She said softly, rewarding him with a stunning smile. He grinned back using every single ounce of will power to stop himself from wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her passionately. The last thing he needed was to pull up at her Father's house with his lips crushed against her. Not exactly the best of first impressions. Besides for all his misgivings Jack had managed to bring him up as a gentleman. The old pirate had led by example, in a manner of speaking, "Don't do anything I do" was a common phrase used in his childhood. The advantage had been that Will had also seen the consequences of stupidity and with the guidance of some of the amazing people he had met along the way he had managed to survive his childhood.

Will was pulled out of his thoughts by the screech of the breaks. He looked out at the grand building, took a deep breath and got out to remove their luggage. Once the luggage was out and the driver was paid the couple walked slowly towards the door.

"Did you hate it here?" Will asked Elizabeth trying to get his head around why she would have left the grandeur of the stunning mansion in front of him for an old flat in London.

"I never hated it here, I just…" She stopped

"ELIZABETH!" A young woman's voice called from their left. Will blinked, surprised as a blur of blonde rushed past him and hugged Elizabeth.

"Hello Ella!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a grin.

"You look lovely as always miss" Ella doted "and who is this?" She said nodding her head towards Will while winking at Elizabeth.

She smiled, "This is Will, Will this is Estrella"

"It is nice to meet you" Will said nodding politely.

"Estrella and her mother have worked for my father since my mother died. They are employed to keep the house." She said delicately looking slightly ashamed.

"In other words we're maids" Estrella said with a grin, obviously not at all ashamed of her job.

"We grew up together, she is a very dear friend" Elizabeth said warmly.

"Well then it is an honour to meet you" Will said, "I'm sure you have some fabulous stories of Elizabeth here… I look forward to hearing them."

Estrella laughed. She had a warm and honest laugh, he could see why Elizabeth had befriended her. Elizabeth appreciated honesty – perhaps that was why she left. He frowned, after a chat with his friend James he had a better understanding of high society and its inner workings. From that he had gathered - honesty was not one of the aristocracies strong points.

"Are you coming?" Elizabeth called and he blinked. She and Estrella were about 5 paces in front of him. Their arms linked and smiles on their faces.

Will grinned and nodded. He picked up the bags and walked inside the house.

* * *

"Father" Elizabeth whispered as she slowly opened Weatherby Swann's bedroom door and peeked in. Her father was sitting in bed reading a book. He looked quite pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. He seemed to be having trouble breathing and looked as though he was shivering slightly.

"Elizabeth" He questioned obviously surprised to see his daughter only two days after she had told him to stay out of her life altogether.

"Hello Father, how are you feeling?" She asked as she entered the room and sat at his bedside.

"I have been better. " He replied before giving her an inquiring look, "I am quite surprised to see you here, Lord Beckett said that you turned down his offer…"

"Father" She cautioned looking irritated. "Lord Beckett informed me that you were ill. I am hardly going to ignore that information am I" She stated, "You are unbelievably frustrating but I do understand, however misguided you are, that you only want the best for me. And however upset I may be with you, I do love you."

A hint of a smile appeared on the governor's face. "Well I am glad you have come…" He stopped and began coughing violently.

"Father!" Elizabeth cried, "Are you alright?" She asked again handing him a glass of water.

"It's alright," He reassured her, "The doctors tell me its pneumonia but it seems to come in spells. Lots of rest, water and a course of antibiotics and they tell me I'll be fine."

"Shouldn't you be in hospital?" Elizabeth asked,

"I have been to the hospital, they sent me home; it is not that bad Elizabeth" He said gently as he placed a hand on hers. "As long as I don't get worse I am able to stay here. The doctor comes to see me every day."

Elizabeth nodded her eyes now focused on the ground as she wondered how long he had been this sick. She began to think that her antics had perhaps been as immature as he had implied.

"I am glad you are home" He said as he settled back into the pillows. "Perhaps you will tell me how you got here."

"Will, Will brought me here, to you" She whispered hoping that he would not over-react. She was worried it might be hazardous to his health.

"He is here?" He asked rather quickly. He looked surprised.

"He wants to meet you" Elizabeth exclaimed, "To hopefully oust some of the rumours that seem to be floating around."

Silence was her answer. It frustrated her, how could he expect her to ignore rumours about Lord Beckett and her Father if he himself could not ignore those about others. 'Just because he did not belong to the house of Lords… seriously' she thought.

"Go get him then" Weatherby said finally. "I will chat to him alone though, you can wait"

"Father" Elizabeth said dangerously

"No, you have faith in this boy, then you will let me talk to him." Weatherby instructed.

"Fine, I will play by the rules, but you should know that I love him, I love him Father, so please, please don't be unfair" She told him, her eyes meeting his.

* * *

Will was not surprised when Elizabeth informed him that Weatherby had wanted to speak to him alone. In actual fact he had been expecting it. James had warned him that this would occur. Unfortunately all the advice he could give was that he shouldn't mess it up because he wouldn't have another chance. James had suggested that he ask Jack what to say and after that the two of them had been in fits of laughter discussing the responses that Will might get from his scoundrel of a guardian.

He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. "Sir" He questioned.

"Come in boy" Weatherby said with a sigh.

The governor did not look well and Will wondered whether they should postpone this to a time when he was in better health. But the older man ushered to the chair at his bedside and so Will moved carefully to it, feeling the eyes of the protective father on him.

As Will sat down, Weatherby erupted into a coughing fit. Will poured him some more water and gave it to him. "Sir, if you want to wait, if you want to do this when you are well" He said his dark eyes filled with concern.

"I will be alright, Will, is it? Short for William perhaps?"

"Yes sir, my name is William, but I have always been called Will, for as long as I remember" Will explained carefully. He wasn't sure exactly why it mattered but Weatherby seemed interested.

"Well William, how have you got yourself wrapped up in this mess?" He asked with a small chuckle.

Will smiled gently, "It's not exactly a mess sir, just a bit of confusion. I met your daughter completely by chance at a bus stop in a place where you usually don't find lovely young women…"

Weatherby, to his credit, had listened to everything that Will told him. He had asked Will a number of questions about his childhood, what he did, and even the Flying Dutchman replica. He talked to Will about Lord Beckett and explained what had happened, from his point of view, before Elizabeth had left for London. It was not nearly as daunting as Will had expected, at least it hadn't been until as he was getting up to leave.

"She loves you" Weatherby stated. "She told me she loves you,"

Will sat back down and smiled, "And I love her sir, I love her more than anything in this world"

"More than 'The Flying Dutchman'? More than your ship?" Weatherby asked, watching him carefully.

The younger man thought for a moment. His heart clenched at the thought of losing the replica but imagining a life without Elizabeth hurt, hurt more than he could hardly believe. He closed his eyes for a minute before making a decision, "Yes sir, more than the Dutchman." He replied, and he honestly meant it.

"So if you were to choose? If you were to choose between the ship and my daughter? The ship you have been working on for years and years and my daughter whom you have known for a month or so?" Weatherby said, looking at Will with disbelief.

"Sir, I don't know why, I understand what you are saying, yes I have dedicated my life to that boat, but there is no point sailing away on The Flying Dutchman in search of paradise if I am not with Elizabeth as I will never find it." He chuckled, "Just like the ghost story… I would be lost at sea without my heart – I would never land at port, I would never find paradise."

Will shook his head, "I can't explain how this has happened and I realise that it sounds totally ridiculous but it's as if… I don't know… I love her sir, and I will make sure that she is loved and looked after, if you will let me…"

The older man looked pensive as he looked at Will. "I need to rest, I will think this over. Thank you for coming to speak to me, you are a good lad."

Will nodded in respect and left the old man to his thoughts. On the way he let out a breath in relief, a breath that he wasn't aware that he was holding.


	9. Chapter 9

In Search of Paradise

_Chapter Nine_

Elizabeth sighed and closed the book she had just finished. She stretched in the seat and then took a moment to enjoy the view of the sprawling gardens. She was sitting at a small outdoor table on the stone patio out the back of her father's mansion. It had always been one of her favorite places, the smell of the salty sea air mixed with the fresh scent of flowers and foliage. She would often spend her time sitting there, daydreaming of far off places and people. She smiled as she remembered her and Estrella dancing along the patio, dreaming of being swept off their feet by the handsome sailors who filled the town when a navy ship was in harbour. Blushing slightly she realised that the daydream of her youth had come slightly true. Will Turner was a captain after all.

She smiled as she thought of Will. They had stayed longer than first intended and were now going in to their third week in Port Royal. She had been stubborn about staying, insisting that she must until her father was better. Will had not argued, and she could have sworn she had seen a glint of admiration in his eyes as he had turned away.

Her father, for all his misgivings was also glad that she was staying, although he would never admit it. She didn't miss the meaning in the warm smiles though, and she knew that her presence was doing him a world of good. In a way it was strange for her to be so at ease, she could not remember the last time she felt so at peace in the old house. A frown crossed her face as she realised why.

"Something has upset you?" Will asked as he sat down, placing a glass of lemonade in front of her. "When I left you were happy… "

"No," She managed to say her mind racing. "I just don't understand. Lord Beckett has not made an appearance, surely he would know by now that I am here."

Will suddenly looked slightly guilty. Elizabeth noticed instantly and narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do?" She asked slowly.

"I'm sorry, I am, I was going to tell you… Jack has a friend that well does a number of illegal things…" He trailed off obviously unsure of how to explain without getting himself or Jack into any trouble.

Her heart constricted and she felt like she was going to faint. "You didn't have him killed!" She cried staring at Will.

Will started choking on his lemonade. "Of course not!" He cried indignantly, "I just got you on the plane under a different name. I remembered you telling me that he was always watching and I figured it would by us, me, some time to win over your father." Will explained quickly.

Elizabeth took deep breaths to calm herself and blushed slightly as she realised the stupidity of her suggestion. The peaceful silence and calm returned with the knowledge that she was safely out of Lord Beckett's reach. She let her eyes roam over Will's handsome face as he read the newspaper. 'I could get used to this' She thought quietly before the thought popped into her head. "What name?" She asked suddenly, curiosity getting the better of her.

He blinked for a moment as he repeated the question to himself and Elizabeth tried to keep the smile from her face as she watched Will turn a light shade of pink. Quickly regaining his composure he answered quietly. "Elizabeth Turner"

It was her turn to blush. "W-what?" She stammered her eyes meeting his.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I don't know why… I…" He trailed off his dark eyes pleading for forgiveness.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute, "I'm not upset" She told him after thinking for a moment, "but I am still confused, I mean surely Beckett would have worked it out by now. Surely my Father has told him that I am here" She said changing the topic, even though she couldn't stop repeating the words 'Elizabeth Turner' over and over in her head.

"Perhaps he has other things to attend to?" He suggested. It seemed an innocent enough suggestion but the small knowing smile on his face seemed to indicate that he knew more about the situation than he was willing to share. "Come on, let's go to the beach" He said getting up with a grin.

She loved the way his eyes sparkled whenever he talked about the ocean. "Sure" She said calmly while inwardly her heart was thumping. 'I'll take any opportunity to see you shirtless' she thought with a sly smile.

* * *

Jack was waving wildly at Lord Beckett from the deck of the man's gigantic modern yacht. He had a bottle of Cutler's best rum in one and the helm of Cutler's boat in the other. Ok, so Will hadn't exactly told him to go and steal the man's boat, but he hadn't told him not to either so Jack had taken some liberties in the instructions that his son had given him. He was doing what was asked; he was keeping Lord Beckett busy. And it wasn't as if it had been easy. He had set off all sorts of alarms, hit another boat and broken the gangway just trying to get it out of the small private dock.

Still it had been worth it to see the man's face when realised that it was his boat that was being haphazardly taken out to sea.

Jack did take a moment to sympathize with the poor man. He was having a good awful week after all. He grinned stupidly when he considered how bad luck always comes in threes. It was quite incredible that the Tax department had chosen this week to go over his finances only to find that there were a number of discrepancies that needed to be discussed… in court no less. And Jack was amazed how in the same week his "lover" had come out in the tabloids about how he "liked it rough" and "often dappled in bestiality" with elephants no less! And now his boat had been stolen...

"A toast to bad luck" Jack said with a quiet chuckle raising the bottle of rum. "Not too bad if I do say so meself – now not to get caught"

He put a bar in the helm so that it would continue to steer forward then jumped ship. "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum" He sung to himself before swimming through the calm water towards the beach.

* * *

As the internet loaded on Will's work laptop he was less than pleased to find himself faced with a picture of a dark haired man standing on the deck of a yacht, rum in one hand and helm in the other. Although the picture was blurry and you could barely make out the man's face Will knew exactly who it was. He closed his eyes silently cursing the man he called father and then himself. 'I mean really, what did I expect him to do' Will thought irately. He clenched his fist and proceeded to read about the incident. As his eyes scanned the words he could hardly believe what he was reading. It seemed that Lord Beckett had had a run of bad luck.

Will snapped the laptop lid down and ran his hand through his hair, "well done you stupid fool" he growled at himself. Hopefully this would all blow over before they got back. "And if you get caught, I swear…"

Shaking his head Will slipped the laptop back into its case deciding that he wasn't in the mood to do any work now. He put his head in his hands suddenly feeling tired. Now it was a mess.

"Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked softly interrupting his thoughts.

Will looked into her concerned eyes and decided to own up. "No, I am sorry, I've done something foolish…" And he told her everything about his scheming with Jack, about the tax fraud and the anonymous lover that he wasn't sure even existed and the hijacking of Cutler's boat. "I'm so sorry, I have acted so immaturely."

Elizabeth stared at Will slightly agape and then to his surprise started giggling. "It's quite funny, actually, such bad luck, it couldn't have happened to a nicer person"

Will blinked. "I hardly thought that you would approve of this sort of thing."

"Well you have to admit it is rather hilarious. I mean elephants for goodness sake…" And she fell into a fit of laughter again. She winked at him, "Just don't mention it to my father. Besides, you were here the whole time… it wasn't exactly as if you could have anything to do with it all" Elizabeth said as she got up to leave.

He stood as well and grabbed her arm, "You never cease to amaze me Elizabeth Swann." He said quietly before crushing his lips against hers. She melted into him as he led the passionate kiss, his arms encircling her, holding her tightly. He pulled away and nestled into her shoulder still embracing her. "I've been thinking… will you sail away with me?" He whispered into her hair taking in her scent.

She smiled "I thought you would never ask"

* * *

Elizabeth glanced at the alarm clock next to her and cringed slightly when she noted the time. It had just past one o'clock in morning and she still had been able to get to sleep. Her mind was going over every little thing that had occurred since moving London and no matter how hard she tried she could not close her eyes without seeing Will Turner's charming smile and glittering eyes. She blushed when she thought about he had danced with her in the waves, water flying up around them. How he had been a gentleman when things had become a little too steamy. Had she had her way…

Her dream was interrupted by a loud crash as if the front door had just been thrown open in a fit of rage. "WHERE IS HE?" a voice roared. She felt the warmth leave her face and she clenched at the blankets, it was Lord Beckett.

* * *

Will awoke to the crash of the doors and leaped out of bed as the bellowing call echoed through the large house. 'Beckett' he thought feeling slightly guilty. He had, after all, unleashed the full stupidity of Jack Sparrow against him and that was, in his mind, something worth getting angry over. Pulling on his shirt he sighed, this wasn't really the time he would have chosen to settle any bad blood between them, but…

"Cutler? What on earth are you doing?" Weatherby Swann asked staring at the wreck of man who had just awoken his whole household.

"Where is Turner" He growled his eyes glowing with hatred.

"Probably getting up to come and see what all this nonsense is about" Weatherby snapped, "What has gotten into you"

"He has ruined my life, the worthless commoner has intervened with my fairs, told the media lies about me, and I know he stole my yacht and sunk it!" Lord Beckett growled.

"He couldn't have" Weatherby stated looking confused. "He and Elizabeth been here for the past two and a half weeks"

Cutler looked taken aback, "She has not been here, her passport has not been used." He stated looking at the governor as though he had gone mad.

"They arrived the day after you rang to tell me she wasn't coming… Why? How do you know whether or not she has used her passport?" Weatherby queried suddenly looking suspicious.

"He makes it his business to know." Will growled dangeously in answer to Weatherby's question. His dark eyes turned to Beckett "You aren't just a normal stalker are you" and he began walking down the flight of stairs towards the late night visitor. "What do you think are you doing? Could this not wait till a reasonable hour?"

"You" Lord Beckett spat the word and as quick as a flash pulled a gun and began shooting. Will ducked and ran moving in a weaving pattern past his attacker towards the front door, the opposite direction from Weatherby, trying to keep the deranged Lords attention. He was thanking his lucky stars that not only had he be trained to survive in combat situations, he had spent a lot of time duck and running as a child. Jack got a bit trigger happy when he was on the rum.

Counting silently he stood when he was certain that there were no bullets left. "Beckett, have you gone mad?" Will shouted stepping back into the house from when he had taken refuge out the front.

"Elizabeth" Beckett breathed and Will let his eyes move from the deranged man to the blonde beauty who was bravely helping her ill father up the stairs.

Will's eyes narrowed. "You will leave her alone, do you understand, leave this place go!" He ordered, meeting the crazy Lord's eyes.

Elizabeth paused in her quest to get her father up the stairs distracted by the strength of Will's tone. She and her father watched as the two men stared each other down, neither moving until Lord Becket snapped. His eyes darkened, becoming deadly as he looked at his foe with a wild hunger. "And who do you think you are boy, telling me what to do?" He growled before fluidly moving towards the two swords crossed - a wall display that had been there for years.

Will looked suddenly at Elizabeth and willed her to go but she shook her head stubbornly. He held her gaze for a moment too long and he thanked his lucky stars that all he felt was the wind moving past the back of his neck as the sword flew passed him. The young man looked from Beckett to the sword which was now lodged in the wall behind him. He smiled as he recalled the moment when Jack had given him a sword.

_"You want me to use this?" 14 year old Will asked looking at the old piece of metal that Jack had put in his hand._

_Jack just gave him his customary knowing look "No. You want you to use this, because the using of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to protect yourself. Savvy? _  


_Will who was by then used to these sorts of answers just rolled his eye. "All right,"_

Will moved quickly, pulling the ancient sword from the wall. He didn't want to say it in case Mr Swann made the connection but he smiled slightly at the weight in his palm – 'did I mention that my father was a pirate?' He thought with a smirk. And to the surprise of the fencing champion the boy met his lunges with skill and accuracy.

"What are we going to do? Fight till the death? – I am not a murderer M'Lord!" Will told his opponent, seemingly not fazed by the powerful attacks that the madman was directing at him.

"That gives me the advantage then" he snarled and he lunged on an awkward angle. The sword sliced through the side of Will's right arm. He tensed then took a breath and swapped hands. Staring into the eyes of the deranged man he formulated a quick plan, and after a few swings he got the opportunity. In a few graceful movements Will disarmed the Lord, and with a kick to the stomach and a punch in the face the shadow of a man fell to the ground, unconscious.

Will grimaced and grabbed the wound on his arm trying to apply pressure to it. Blood stained his shirt and was running down his arm. He was vaguely aware of Elizabeth's cries as he fell to his knees. "Will" She said falling down in front of him. There were tears in her eyes.

"I'm alright" He groaned. "Just a cut" He said with a dazed smile.

"The ambulance is on its way; and the police" she told him before smiling softly. "Thank you" she whispered and she nestled her head in his left shoulder holding him gently.

He breathed deeply noting the sweet scent of her perfume and he nuzzled into her neck, knowing in his heart that what they had was meant to be.


	10. Chapter 10

In Search of Paradise

_Chapter Ten_

Elizabeth couldn't wipe the smile off her face as her blue eyes met his dark ones. "You look breathtaking" He whispered his hand rising to touch her cheek.

She glowed in response feeling the ocean breeze blow her veil around behind her. She let her hands smooth the soft material of the white gown before taking his hand in hers. She felt so many emotions as she held his gaze, so many memories.

"Barbossa" She called turning to look at the older man standing in front of them, only pausing to look at the ocean that spanned out behind him. "Marry us" She whispered.

Barbossa gave them a toothless grin before doing just that…

* * *

Later that night Elizabeth and Will stood at the bow of the wooden boat his arms wrapped around her, holding her safely. She could smell his cologne mixed with the smell of the fresh ocean air. The sky was lit with stars above them and the sea still below them.

"Since you made me watch that movie… I now get this sudden urge to shout out 'I'm the king of the world' when I come up here" He told her honestly "Perhaps even more so tonight he whispered to her as he kissed her neck.

She let a small smile cross her face as she imagined her _husband _getting teary through the end of Titanic and how when she had caught him he had said it was because it was a waste of such a beautiful boat.

They had seen few movies in the past two years having spent most of their time sailing around the world together in the Flying Dutchman. They had experienced so much together… and she no longer regretted leaving her father in those dark days… not now she had his heart.

"I love you" She whispered turning to look into Will's dark eyes.

"And I you" His lips found hers and for a moment before he pulled back smiling. "So where to now Mrs Turner"

"Paradise" She replied with a smile

"And what do you call this" He said motioning out at the beautiful blue Caribbean.

"Well we can at least find an island" She whispered with a small smile and a small twitch of her eyebrow.

Will grinned and he kissed his new wife. "To paradise it is"

_The End_


End file.
